


Your Glow

by jayy (spaloozey)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Flower Crowns, Fluff week!, Voltron Fluff Week 2017, prompt, some mutual pining kind of, super fluffy, super rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaloozey/pseuds/jayy
Summary: Team Voltron takes a leisurely trip to planet Faruna in search for some herbs, and gets a little bit sidetracked in the process..





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the April Fluff Week 2017 prompt! I intended to do this without any ships but I saw the plance potential and I caved, sorry..
> 
> Apr 10th - Flower Crowns/Friendship Bracelets
> 
> I don't think I'm going to have enough time to do all seven prompts, but if I do decide to do more I'll add them on as new chapters here. (And they'll most likely all be plance, sorry. I've been inspired.) Hopefully I'll get enough of a break between classes.. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it!

The crew landed their castleship on the rolling green hills of Faruna, an uninhabited green and blue planet much like the paladins home, Earth. While there were no known sentient inhabitants, there was quite a variety of vegetation, bacteria, and small to medium-sized fauna. The largest species recorded on the Altean logs weren't much bigger than an average earth deer, and most were peaceful herbivores and non-threatening predators.

It was the perfect place to stay and relax.

Lance hopped off the castle's landing ramp and dove into the grassy green sea. The fronds were soft and long, and tickled his skin, and he smiled as he inhaled the strange scents of this world. The soil was a light off-white, but rich under his fingertips, and the sky was a brilliant blue a few shades darker than earth's, but still similar, with bright white fluffy clouds dotting the scape.

Lance watched them drift overhead lazily, tempted to forget why they came here, until a short green reminder hovered over his face, blocking out all sunlight.    
  
"Lance," a girl's voice said curtly, glasses reflecting the sunlight so as to shield her eyes, "we're not here to admire the view." 

Lance sighed. "I know, I know, just give me a minute would ya? We've been flying around shooting galrans all week.." he complained with a groan, shielding his eyes with a hand and giving his companion a pleading look.

Pidge grunted, and sat down next to him, seeming to agree with his sentiment as she typed away on her laptop, ignoring the fresh sights of the world. Lance raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" he questioned, "It's a beautiful day and you're gonna waste it burying your face behind your computer screen?"   
  
Pidge gave him a look. "You know I don't like nature Lance." she said.

"That doesn't mean you can't enjoy it every now and then!" he retaliated, and snatched the computer off her lap. Pidge squeaked.   
  
"Lance!! Give that back!" 

Lance frowned, turning away from her and cradling it to his chest. "No. Your work can wait. Come cloud-watch with me." he demanded.

Pidge crossed her arms. "If I do, you have to give my computer back to me. Those codes are vital to tracking the Galra." she told him. Lance shrugged.

"I will. But only if you promise to enjoy it!"

Pidge made a face. "I can't promise that." she sighed, and laid down next to him. "Okay, what do you see?"

Lance squinted. "I see.. um… A face."

Pidge sighed. "You know we're hardwired to see faces right?"

"Buzzkill! Wait. I also see a rabbit." he said, pointing to a cloud drifting over an eastern hill. Pidge squinted.

"Huh.. that kinda does look like a rabbit." she admitted, shielding her eyes to see better. "And that one next to it kinda looks like a hand, doesn't it?" 

"Oh my god it does!" Lance giggled. "It looks like it's trying to fist bump that other cloud!"   
  
Pidge snorted. "Oh my god.."

Lance smiled broadly. "See? I told you this would be fun."   
  
Pidge deadpanned. "We didn't come here for fun though you know. We're supposed to be watching the ship while the others find the herbs they're looking for."   


"And how exactly does shoving your nose behind a computer screen count as watching a ship?" Lance interrogated her. Pidge rolled her eyes.

"Look for yourself." 

He did. There were seven camera feeds up, each showing a different angle of the castle. "Oh.."

Pidge sighed. "Unless the Galra show up though nothing's going to attack us out here. We're safe so long as there aren't any ships on the horizon.. Which is why I agreed to cloud gazing." she told him.

Lance face temperature felt like it had risen about a thousand degrees. He really didn't think about all that. "Nerd.." he muttered under his breath. Pidge snorted.

"Hey Lance.." she perked up suddenly, eying slyly "What does that cloud look like?" she asked, pointing over the treeline with a mocking grin.

"Oh my god." Lance voice cracked in disbelief. "IT'S A MULLET." Lance squeaked out. 

Pidge burst out laughing.

 

\-----

 

A few hours later, the gang returned with an impressive load of herbs and flowers. Pidge ran up to them and checked on the haul with interest while Lance remained lazily on the ground, watching them approach.

"Hunk! What are you guys wearing? Were you guys just goofing off while we were guarding the castle!" Pidge complained, her distress perking Lance's interest as he sat up to see what was going on. His eyes widened as he noticed their friends were all sporting different-colored flower crowns, grinning like idiots. Hunk had cute, small yellow and orange flowers, while Keith had red and white on his, and Shiro had a pure white-flower crown made with the same flowers in Keith's arrangement. Coran's was made of purely orange flowers that matched his hair color, which were also the same flowers that were used in Hunk's crown, and Allura's was pink and white, with the same white flowers as before.

"Sorry!" Hunk said guiltily, "But there are just so many cool flowers on this planet! Once we got what we needed we just couldn't help ourselves.. We made you both some too though!" he said excitedly, and Pidge squeaked excitedly.

"Oh my god Hunk, I love it!" she exclaimed, twirling it in circles in her hand before placing atop her head and grinning. "Lance! Check it out!" she called.

Lance finally got up the energy to lumber over and noticed that Pidge's crown was made up of some sort of strange, green flower. Lance gave a muffled laugh. "What the heck kind of flowers are those?" he snickered. "Flowers aren't green!"

Pidge stuck out a tongue. "Earth flowers aren't, but these are alien flowers. And I kinda like them." she admitted, stroking one of the flower's leaves tentatively. Lance could have sworn Keith looked jealous.

Hunk rested a heavy arm on Lance's shoulder, grinning broadly. "You got one too, Lance, try it on." 

Lance took the crown Hunk handed him and looked over it scrutinizingly. It was made with simple, light blue flowers, that were incredibly soft to the touch, and faded to white on the inside. Lance drew in a breath. They were kinda pretty..

Pidge rolled her eyes. "He said  _ put it on _ , not stare at it." she said impatiently, and snatched the crown away from him. She gestured for him to lower his head so she could reach, and he did, eyes on the ground as she gently placed the flower crown in his hair.

"There." she breathed. "You look great." 

Lance felt his cheeks heat up a bit and something start to stir in his chest.. but he bit back the feeling.  _ Swallow those butterflies, man.. swallow them. _ . he steadied himself, before cracking his infamous grin.

"I  _ always _ look great." he reminded her with a wink. 

Pidge rolled her eyes. "We know you do." she smiled. "Come on then, let's head back to the ship." she said, leading the way. Before they knew it, they were all back onboard and heading out of the system and onto their next adventure, except now they would look naturally suave as they fended off Galra attacks.

"Hey Pidge!" Lance called to his friend from behind one of the healing pods, looking excited. "Check this out."

Pidge wondered what had him so exuberant, so she went over to take a look. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"Woah.." she breathed. She had not been expecting that.

Lance's flowercrown, which he was now holding in his palms, was glowing in the dark, giving off a beautiful fluorescent blue. The pollen flowing off its petals were glowing too, looking like small blue fireflies in the darkness of the castle's halls. It was beautiful.    
  
Pidge sat down next to Lance, and touched the crown gently. "The forests at night there must be so beautiful.." she realized.

Lance looked up at her, and his breath caught in his throat. "U-um, yours is glowing too Pidge.." he breathed. Pidge gasped excitedly, and moved her hands to remove her crown, but Lance stopped her, grabbing her wrists. "Ah.. Don't. It looks good on you. You look kinda like.." Lance trailed off, blushing furiously, and avoided her gaze. Pidge's heart seized up at the sight.

"Kind of like what?" she whispered softly.

Lance looked at her then, and his eyes reflected her crown's green glow. "..Kind of like an alien princess." he murmured, and leaned in slowly. Pidge's eyes widened as he planted his lips softly on hers, drawn in by her glow. She panicked for a second, not really sure what to do, until she felt Lance's hand on hers, and her heart calmed. She closed her eyes.

This felt.. kind of nice. Pidge let herself savor the feeling.

Eventually, they pulled apart to breathe, and Lance smiled softly.

"Your glow is beautiful.." he whispered.

Pidge blushed, and took the blue flower crown out of his hands gently. She placed it back on top the Lance's hair with a sly smile. "So is yours." she said. Lance watched the light blue glow reflect softly behind her eyes. She pulled him in for another kiss, and Lance didn't struggle. Instead, he simply watched the lights dance in her eyes as their lips came together.. allured, like gravity, by the glow.


End file.
